


The leader and His Follower

by JackieBomb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb
Summary: FROM MY FANFICTION.NET ACCOUNT
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	The leader and His Follower

I remember the day I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts vividly.

~flashback start~

"Honey, you've got a letter! Come over here and read it!" my mother said happily. She was always the optimistic one in our family, no matter what happened. Lost a job? Optimistic. Bullied? Optimistic. You get the idea, she's the most optimistic person in the world.

"Oh yeah? Who's it from?" I said as I looked at her with the same face and tone I always use: skeptical and disapproving. I was basically the family skeptic at this point, and who can blame me? I've been through a little bit more than I let my family in on…

"I'm not saying! You will just have to read it yourself if you want to find out!" she said in a very happy tone. 'What's got her so happy over a dumb letter?' I thought,a little suspicious of how she was being more enthusiastic than usual. I grabbed the letter and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Kirkland,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Once I finished reading it, I was very confused and nervous. "Wait, I'm going to Hogwarts? So I'm just like you and dad then?" I said in slight surprise that i was actually to the exact same school my parents had gone to.

"Yup! Oh Tarathena, I'm so proud! You're finally going to learn magic!" My mom said happily with a joyful smile on her face. I looked more like my mother than my father, with my black hair and grey eyes, but I was pale like my father. Everyone always said I was a mix of my mother and my father when it came to looks, but when it came to personality I was more like my father.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get your supplies right away!" my father said, seeming very happy. I can still remember the joyful smile on his face.

~flashback ends~

And that's how I got to where I am now, getting on a train to a place I've only ever heard my parents talk about with a cage in my hand which had my pet barn owl Luka inside of it. Once I was on the train I began to look for a compartment to sit in. Soon I found a compartment with only three people in it, all of which were boys (i didnt know this now, but they were going to be my best friends throughout my time at hogwarts). So me, being the polite person I am, said this:

"Hey, can i sit with you three?"


End file.
